


gee, mitsuki, how come you get two moms

by chadsuke



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: “You have a baby,” Ino says.Karin shifts the tiny bundle on her chest and a small child peeks out from behind her legs. “Um, actually, I have two.”
Relationships: Karin & Mitsuki (Naruto), Karin & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Karin/Yamanaka Ino, Mitsuki & Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino & Rogu | Log (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	gee, mitsuki, how come you get two moms

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: inokarin + parenthood

“You have a baby,” Ino says.

Karin shifts the tiny bundle on her chest and a small child peeks out from behind her legs. “Um, actually, I have two.”

Ino steps aside, numb, watching her girlfriend calmly lead the young child into their apartment. The child is pale as a ghost - skin whiter than Sai’s in a deeply unnatural way. Their skin is blue, falling just a little past their shoulders, and when they glance back, Ino tries not to shiver. Golden eyes, slit like a snake.

She doesn’t need to ask where they come from.

Ino hangs back. The young child seems exhausted, kept upright only their grip on Karin’s pants. She’s been gone for two weeks, on a mission - Ino wonders just how long she’s had them for. She can wait a little longer to talk to her.

Karin’s murmuring softly as she leads the little one into the bedroom - Ino lurks in the kitchen, trying to stay out of the way. Under that exhaustion, there had been wariness, _fear_ in that snake-eyed gaze, and it makes her feel ill to be the one to put that in a child. They emerge a few minutes later, the child wearing only one of the T-shirts Ino had stolen from her teammates as loungewear, and Ino can hear Karin quietly talking them through brushing their teeth.

Ino starts coffee, because she’s going to need it.

There’s no sound of quiet child footsteps when they move back to the bedroom, only soft murmurs of speech that cut into nothingness when Karin shuts the door. Ino manages to make it through the brewing, downs a whole mug, and then is pouring herself another cup of coffee when Karin finally re-emerges.

The bags under her eyes are dark, the baby still silently (silently!!) strapped to her chest, and she nods gratefully when Ino passes over her mug. Ino roots in the cupboard for a second one, and they end up just sipping their coffee for a moment. The only sound is the coffeepot and the baby’s breaths and the clink as one of them rests their cup on the counter.

“So,” Ino says after a moment. “Orochimaru’s?”

Karin sags like a puppet with its strings cut and nods. “They’re sort-of clones, sort-of artificial, I don’t know.” And for _Karin_ not to know, science mind that she is, either it really is ridiculously overcomplicated or the girl has not has a single moment to sit down and _process_.

Ino’s willing to bet the latter and sets her coffee aside so she can start digging her hands into Karin’s shoulders, turning her slightly for a massage. Karin groans, tipping her head back - her muscles are so tight, they feel painful under Ino’s hands. “I couldn’t leave them, you know?” Karin whispers. “Maybe if they were a little older, Juugo and Suigetsu could’ve handled them, but a _baby_...”

...Yeah, Ino wouldn’t ever have left them alone with an infant, either.

“It’s okay,” Ino says, just as quiet, because it IS, and she leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Karin’s neck. “I mean, warning would’ve been nice? But you did what you could. Guess we’re parents now.” She’s definitely going to have a breakdown about this massive upheaval later, but she can hold it together for tonight and have a team 10 therapy meeting tomorrow.

Karin stills and then turns around, eyes wide. “Oh my god,” she says. “Oh my god, you’re right, we are parents now. Oh my god.” They stare at each other for a few moments before bursting into borderline hysterical laugheter they desperately trying to keep quiet because uh holy shit they’re parents now? It’s not like they can drop off the responsibility on anyone else and there’s no way these kids are getting left at an orphanage so that. Really only leaves the parenting possibility.

Oh my god.

They’re both interrupted by a quiet burble from Karin’s chest and they both fall silent. The baby is looking at them with golden snake eyes, and while they’re as calm as can be, they burble once more. “Oh,” Karin says. “They’re hungry.”

She goes for her bag, dropped at the entrance, and Ino follows. “They’re both really quiet,” she says, and Karin makes a noise of agreement. “Do they have names?”

Karin straightens up, bottle in hand, and makes a face. “They’re both Mitsuki, apparently,” she hisses. “He might as well have called them clone one and clone two.”

The anger in Karin’s face curls in Ino’s stomach and she grits her teeth. She’s not sure she wants to know details - how they were kept, how she found them, how they _reacted_... If Karin needs her to listen, she will, but she’s going to have enough unsettled dreams over this as it is.

Karin visibly draws herself up and takes a deep breath. “Right. Um. Well, we can fix that now,” she says, quiet enough so they won’t wake the other Mitsuki. She offers Ino the bottle. “Want to feed them?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ino breathes, suddenly unable to handle not doing this, and she’s immediately cradling her child for the first time. (HER CHILD. HER CHILD!!!) Carefully, supporting their head properly, she slips the tip of the bottle into their mouth and Little Mitsuki sucks. Ino follows Karin away, into the living area, but can’t tear her eyes from the little one. She doesn’t know enough about babies to guess how old they are, if that would be even accurate given how they came about, but...

Their eyes meet. Ino melts. She’s a mom, oh my god!

**Author's Note:**

> okay i actually had a ridiculous amount of fun with this. if ppl are interested i may end up writing more in this universe. happy femslash february y'all!!!
> 
> feel free to send me prompts - especially femslash february ones! - on my tumblr **ftcoye**. thanks for reading!!


End file.
